The Lost Apprentice
by SmartAssAssassin
Summary: "Vader was not always the cruel monster you all fear. Once he was the brightest star in the galaxy, a beacon of strength and hope to all.""How? The darkness surrounding him is suffocating. No light could exist in a being so dark.""It's true. He inspired bravery, was a great leader.""How do you know?""...I was his apprentice...and your father was his master..."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the original characters.**

Prologue

_In the dead of night a shadow darts through the slums of Coruscant, silent and quick. It slips through the crowd of drunks and criminals as effortlessly as if it weren't even there, an apparition haunting the dark streets that have seen more unnecessary violence than any war. It glides along until it reaches a dark side alley and turns easily, quickly fading into the gloom where it enters a building with a busted door and hurries up a set of stairs, feet not even seeming to touch the ground as it flies up and up and up. Eventually it reaches a door on a landing and a slender hand appears from within. With a fluid, graceful gesture, the door, seemingly old and busted, slides open easily and reveals a dark room with a single dimmed light faintly illuminating the center. The shadow quietly steps in and the door closes softly behind it. It waits patiently._

"_You came."_

_The hand appears once more and pulls the hood back revealing the face of a young Togrutan woman hidden within the black cloak, her white markings stark against the smooth orange-red of her skin and highlighting the sky blue of her large eyes. Her lekku and montrails are almost fully developed, lying just below her waist and stripped blue and white. Her full lips part and she speaks with a voice too tired, too weary to belong to a face so young._

"_Of course. I told you I would."_

_A cloak shrouded man steps out of the shadows, his face lined and weather beaten and his hair a soft red, faded slightly with age. He smiles tiredly, exhaustion clear in his once bright blue eyes now shadowed by pain and grief. _

"_I know. But with all that has happened as of late, I wasn't certain you would risk it."_

_Her expression softens slightly. _

"_I may have left, but I am still your friend and if you need help, I will be there, no matter the risk. Besides, I had to come back. I needed to know that the rumors were true, that he really-"_

_She chokes up, can't bring herself to say the words that had turned her world upside down when she had first heard them said. _

_He looks at her sadly._

"_I'm afraid you have heard correctly. The rumors as you say are true." He takes a step toward her, his expression turning sympathetic. "I'm so sorry. I know how much you cared for him and he for you."_

_She shoots him a strained smile, trying hard to maintain her composure._

"_Yes. He was like a brother to me and I loved him as such", she sighs and casts her eyes down, "Maybe I always will. But he has made his choice. And no matter how hard we wish we could, we can't change that. I know you already tried to save him and you failed. If you couldn't get through to him then no one can. And I have to accept that." She nods slowly, almost as if to convince herself more than him, before lifting her eyes to meet his._

"_And so do you. I can feel the pain and guilt you feel within your heart. You blame yourself even though you know none of this is your fault. You must let go of these stifling negative feelings. You're the one who told me that we cannot let ourselves be weighed down by the mistakes made in the past, that the disappointments and losses of yesterday will only cloud our judgment. So we must accept what has been and let it go for the sake of what will be. You especially must take these words to heart if not for your own sake than for hers". She tilts her head at the bundle cradled in his arms, nearly hidden within the folds of fabric draped over his shoulders. _

_He glances down at the sleeping baby girl and smiles softly, shifting her carefully to one arm so he can use the other to brush a loving hand over her fuzzy, bald head. She's only a few months old, but traces of her parents' features are already becoming evident in her tiny face, in the faint reddish tint of the few hairs she has. _

_He loves her. More than anything in the galaxy. It's written all over his tired face. _

_She walks slowly toward him, her eyes on the infant girl. When she reaches them, she lifts a slender orange-red hand to lay softly on the child's stomach, feeling the soft, rhythmic rise and fall of her small chest. She raises her gaze to his._

"_She needs you. She needs you to let go of the past and focus on the present so that you can survive."_

_She takes a deep breath._

"_Survive and come for her one day so that she may know her father. And more than that, she needs you to survive so you can protect him, the one who will save us all so she can live in a world different from how ours was and is now. Better."_

_He shoots her a surprised look and she shrugs._

"_I've seen the visions too. I haven't completely turned my back on my old life. He will save us and you will show him the way."_

_He nods slowly and sighs. _

"_You're right. Thank you. Now", he takes a deep breath and carefully pushes the tiny baby girl into the young Togrutan's arms, "take her and go. We cannot waste any more time. You must go. Quickly."_

_She adjusts the sleeping child in her arms so that she is carefully hidden beneath her cloak and nods. _

"_Yes, of course." She looks up at him. "Would you like to say goodbye? You won't see her for a while, possibly ever." _

_His eyes fall to his daughter and he bends forward to lightly kiss her small forehead._

"_Goodbye Kari", he murmurs softly against her head, "I love you. More than you will ever know. We'll meet again someday. I promise." He takes a shaky breath and straightens, meeting the Togrutan girl's subdued gaze with his own. _

"_Go."_

_She nods and uses one hand to pull her hood back up before turning and moving, once again with the grace of a shadow, towards the door. She just reaches it when she hears him call softly from behind her._

"_And Ahsoka", she glances back at him and he bows his head respectfully, "May the force be with you."_

_Tears well in the former apprentice's eyes and she forces them back with effort. She dips her head._

"_And you as well Obi Wan. Be careful." _

_He nods at her and she turns back and steps into the darkness, fading almost immediately from sight. _

_The former master takes a deep breath and shakes his head before lifting a hand and pulling his hood back up, plunging his face into shadows. He walks slowly over to a window on the far wall and peers down at the street where a dark figure weaves smoothly through the mess of garbage and drunks lying all over the street. _

"_Be careful, Ahsoka", he murmurs softly as she vanishes from view, "You may have left the Order, but you are still a Jedi and he will eventually come for you as he will all the others. Be prepared and stay alive. Stay alive and keep my baby girl alive with you. You both will play a bigger part in the fate of the galaxy than you think. Survive for me, my girls. And may the force be with you."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys! I'm back! I know it's been a while since I've updated or written anything, but this has been a very important year for me school wise so I really needed to give it my full attention and in addition to that I just had major reconstructive surgery done on my face and the recovery has been long and brutal. Anyway, I'm back now and will hopefully be updating most of my stories and getting back to my writing. If you guys like this story and want me to continue, please review and let me know. After being gone so long, I've found I'm a bit self conscious about my writing and my friend actually had to talk me into posting this so I could really use some positive feedback from you guys. Let me know! It's good to be back.:)<em>**

**_~ SAA_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the original characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Make one more move, and I'll blast your brains out."

The alien thug's eyes widened as he stared down the barrel of the blaster aimed right between his eyes at the young red headed girl who held it with ease. Her voice was calm, but firm with a cold edge and the hand on the blaster was steady as she glared at him, her stormy blue eyes daring him to doubt her word. For just a moment, he considered calling her bluff, his reptilian eyes flashing from where his slimy hand drifted just above her thigh to the blaster at his hip. She caught the movement and her eyes narrowed.

"You don't want to do that. I promise you, you will regret it…in the split second before you're dead anyway."

He hesitated for a moment, then shot her a cocky smirk and laid his hand on her bare thigh.

The last thing he saw was a pair of narrowed blue slits. In the next instant, his heavy body slumped to the floor of the cantina, the small hole in his head still smoking.

Karina Kenobi sighed and hooked her blaster back onto her belt before turning back to her half full drink sitting on the counter and picked it up, taking a long swig. She felt eyes on her and turned to see at least a quarter of the cantina staring at her. She shrugged and nodded to the body at her feet.

"I warned him. You all heard me."

When they didn't stop staring, she scowled menacingly and placed a hand on the blaster at her hip.

"You wanna be next", she threatened, addressing her 'audience'. The eyes quickly turned away.

She watched them all for a few more seconds before moving her hand away from her blaster and muttering, "That's what I thought", under her breath as she turned back to her drink.

She glanced back down at the body of the alien scum and shook her head. It was only a matter of time before it came to this. For the past two hours all sorts of thugs and criminals had been hitting on her, making the crudest suggestions that pushed her patience to the very limit. One could only take so much before resorting to violence.

She took another long drink before glancing at the front door of the cantina, huffing impatiently. The ass hole was almost two hours late.

She'd been on a routine scouting mission when she got his call, asking if she'd stop by to help him out with some repairs on The Falcon. Seemed he'd had some trouble with some imps a couple days ago and had taken some pretty bad hits. So after she'd finished her mission and checked in with her superiors, she'd made a quick stop on the giant dust ball of a planet, Tatooine, to help out her old friend, who, being the arrogant nerf herder he was, was now two and a half hours late.

Another heavy sigh fell from her lips as she shook her head and downed the rest of her drink before dropping the cup on the table and tossing a few credits onto the counter top as she got up and started towards the door.

No point waiting around for someone who wasn't gonna show up. He'd always been flaky that way.

Just as she was about to step out the door, a familiar voice called across the room, "Going somewhere , sweetheart?"

She smirked and shook her head affectionately.

"Anywhere but this dump", she replied with a smirk as she slowly turned around to see the typically cocky face of her old friend Han Solo grinning back at her, "Only you would invite a lady to a dive like this."

The Corellian shot her a sly smile.

"Oh I wouldn't. Good thing you're not a lady."

She tipped her head back with a laugh and threw her arms around his neck in a tight, short hug. Barely giving him a chance to squeeze back, she pulled away quickly and scrunched up her nose in mock disgust.

"I swear, the only thing worse than your manners is the stench coming from whatever poor creature crawled inside your head died. That is the only explanation for reek like that. Seriously, Han. You smell worse than Jabba the Hutt on a bad day!"

He snorted. "Nice to see you too, sweetheart. And when you're on the run from the Empire while simultaneously dodging mercenaries around every corner AND, because of an unfortunate incident, that shall not be spoken of, end up sharing quarters with a big, sweaty Wookie, hygiene is not really a top priority."

She opened her mouth to dish out one of her trademark smartass remarks and prod further about the 'unfortunate incident' when it occurred to her what all he'd said.

"Mercenaries", she inquired warily, narrowing her eyes.

The young pilot's mouth quickly shut with an audible snap as he realized too late he'd said too much.

"Did I say mercenaries? My bad. What I really meant to say was-"

"Han", she snapped, cutting off whatever load of bantha poodoo he was about to sling her way with a single hand raised in warning.

Knowing he'd been caught, Han heaved a heavy sigh and gestured to a secluded booth in the back corner of the cantina. Already having guessed where this was going, she gritted her teeth and stormed over to the booth, dropping heavily into it. Lifting his hand to scratch the back of his neck, Han slowly joined her, visibly bracing himself for a lecture after he gave her the news. She raised an eyebrow. He knew her well. "What did you do now, Solo?"

"Let's just say that I, in a word, _misplaced_ some very valuable cargo in my travels and a certain fat worm is not too pleased with me about it", he said cautiously.

_Smack_. Kari's hand connected with her face audibly and slowly slid down revealing a very exasperated expression on her face. "Define 'misplaced', Han", she gritted out.

He had the decency to look momentarily embarrassed. "Well…"

"Han!"

"Ok, ok", he exclaimed, raising his hands defensively, "I ran into more than a little trouble with the imps and ended up having to dump the cargo to gain enough speed to get away. Are you happy now? !?"

She groaned loudly at her friend's terrible luck and judgment and buried her face in her hands. She took several deep breaths before removing them and folding them neatly on the table in front of her, staring at her friend calmly. For a moment just a moment, he wondered if maybe this time she wouldn't lecture him.

God was he an idiot.

He didn't even see her move. Just a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye and the next thing he knew, a giant lump was forming on his skull from where she'd slapped him upside the head and she was glaring back at him from across the table.

"Are you out of your fucking mind! You took a job from Jabba the Hutt and then lost his 'merchandise'!? Are you suicidal?! Don't you remember the last time you got involved with the Hutts!"

The Corellian winced and rubbed his head where she'd hit, knowing there be a knot there later. _Woman hits like a fucking man._ "How can I forget? I thought Zero was going to explode, his face turned so red."

"Han! This is serious!"

"Hey! In my defense, the Imps have some new toys that are VERY hard to out maneuver! Of course, my baby still left them in the dust with hardly a scratch on her."

Kari raised an eyebrow. "And yet you still had to stop on this dust ball of a planet to make repairs AND call me to assist in said repairs."

He shot her a look. "I said hardly."

"Mhm. Getting back to your death wish, has Jabba sent Boba Fett after you yet? Cause if so there is no saving you."

He glared at her. Very funny. And no. He hasn't and he won't have to if I can just figure out a way to make up for the money I lost."

She shot him an exasperated look and pinched the bridge of her nose. "And how exactly are you going to do that?"

He opened his mouth and closed it a couple time before settling back in his seat and heaving a heavy sigh. "I have no idea."

"God Han, you are so screwed", she groaned.

He opened his mouth to reply when a large furry paw landed on his shoulder. The two looked up to see a large Wookie standing beside their table. He turned to face Kari and growled out a greeting to which she smiled warmly and slid out of the booth to give Chewbacca a hug. "Nice to see you too, Chewie. Glad to see this bumbling nerf herder hasn't gotten you killed with his shenanigans and suicidal schemes."

The Wookie roared a laugh as he lifted her off her feet and squeezed before carefully lowering her back to the floor. Han scowled and crossed his arms, looking like the petulant child she knew he often could be. She rolled her eyes at her ridiculous friend. _Funny how he loves to dish it out, but the second any one throws it back at him, he turns into a little girl. _

"Yuk it up, Furball. See if I help you out the next time the storm troopers have you in a bind."

Chewie just laughed some more before leaning down to say something to Han in his native tongue, Shryiiwook. As he spoke he gestured across the cantina to the bar where two men stood. One was older with white hair and a matching beard while the other was younger, about her age, with sandy blonde hair. Both were dressed in desert garb, though the young man's clothes looked more like what one would wear on a moisture farm where as the old man's looked more ragged and worn. As Chewie and Han spoke, an alien thug, who'd been sitting at the bar near the two men, suddenly turned to the younger one and muttered something, not looking too pleased. The boy responded wearily and slowly shifted away from the scum cautiously, but the thug obviously wasn't having it as he grabbed his wrist and reached for the blaster at his side. Fear flashed over the farm boy's face and he opened his mouth to say something, but before he could the old man stepped forward and placed his hand over the alien's where it rested on the younger man's arm, saying something to him. It was obviously the wrong thing whatever it was as he jumped up, sending his stool crashing to the floor, and whipped his blaster out pointing it at the old man, shouting at him.

Kari wasn't exactly sure what happened next as it was all so fast. All she saw was a flash of light and the next thing anyone knew, the alien was on the ground, howling in pain next to a stunned farm boy, and the hand that had been holding the blaster was now about a foot away from his body. The cantina went silent as everyone, even Han and Chewie turned to stare at the old man. It wasn't like killings or maiming's were unusual in a place like this, but the whole situation was just so strange one couldn't help but stare.

He didn't seem to notice the shocked and weary stares as he calmly tucked something back into his robs and helped the young man to his feet. After speaking softly to the boy for a few moments, he finally turned to address the spectators and said slowly, "There's nothing to see here. Everything is fine."

Oddly enough, that seemed to be enough for everyone and seconds later the cantina was once again filled with the sound. Kari's eyes narrowed suspiciously. There was something off about the old man. She just couldn't put her finger on it, but something was definitely off.

It had something to do with that flash of light right before the alien went down. Must have been some kind of weapon. If she didn't know any better she would've sworn it was a-

"Hello, Earth to Kari? You still with us sweetheart?"

The young red head quickly snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face her friend.

"Huh?"

Han gave her a mildly concerned look.

"You ok? I've been calling your name for a good five minutes now."

She shook her head to clear it. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a little distracted. What happened with that old man and the boy was weird wasn't it?"

The young pilot nodded.

"Definitely. But I couldn't care less, just so long as they're problems don't follow them on to my ship.

Confusion washed over her and she shot him a puzzled look.

"What?"

Exasperation crossed his face.

"Jeez you really weren't listening to a thing we were saying were you? Chewie was just talking to the old man at the bar, said they're in need of a ship and are willing to pay."

Kari raised an eyebrow, knowing where this was going. "And your hoping they'll pay enough for you to pay back Jabba?"

He grinned slyly. "Exactly. You know me so well." She shuddered in mock disgust. "I know. It's disturbing."

Han narrows his eyes playfully and opens his mouth to respond when a voice speaks from behind Kari.

"Excuse me. Am I interrupting?"

When she turned around to see who it was, shock hit her like a hidden sniper as she was met with blue eyes widened in astonishment. She knew those eyes. She _had _those eyes.

'_Goodbye, Kari. I love you. More than you will ever know. We'll meet again someday. I promise.'_

"_**Dad**_?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! I'm back! It took me a while to write this chapter and I'm really excited about this story so PLEASE review and tell me what you think! Thanks!<strong>_

_**~ SAA ~**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the original characters.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

…_shock hit her like a hidden sniper as she was met with blue eyes, widened in astonishment. She knew those eyes. She HAD those eyes._

'_Goodbye, Kari. I love you. More than you will ever know. We'll meet again someday. I promise.'_

"_Dad?"_

"Kari? Is that you?"

The voice was rougher and raspier than she remembered, but she'd know it anywhere. Her adoptive mom had described it to her often enough and there were times when she could swear she heard it calling her name when she was alone. But never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine hearing it in person, let alone sounding so shocked and eager at the same time.

"Dad? Kari, you must've done some damage with that slap cause I thought I just heard you say dad."

Han's incredulous voice finally snapped her out of her reverie as she blinked up at the man she had only ever seen in old holos her adoptive mother had saved from the before the Empire took over. She managed to tear her gaze away from his wrinkled face to turn to her confused and weary friend.

"There's nothing wrong with your hearing. Dad was exactly what I said. Han, I do believe this is my long estranged father, Obi Wan Kenobi."

Weariness morphed into complete astonishment as his gaze bounced rapidly from her to the old man and back. His mouth gaped like a fish as he tried to make sense of this enormous bombshell. After several awkward minutes of this, Chewie let out an exasperated growl and swatted the Corellian pilot lightly upside the back of the head.

"Ow," was his startled cry as he winced and reached back to rub his head. He shot the Wookie a quick glare before turning back to the now seated pair in front of him, zeroing in specifically on the old man that all of a sudden bared a strong resemblance to the girl sitting beside him.

"YOU are Kari's father? The man who abandoned her as a baby, the man who hasn't been around at all for her entire life, the man who's virtually a stranger to someone he should know better than anyone else? THAT father?"

His voice had grown more hostile with every word and Kari winced at the harsh truth to his words.

"Han -"

"No Kari," he said grabbing her hand with a warning squeeze, "This man left you! He left you before you could even speak and has made no attempt to contact you since then. I know you say you're ok, that you can't miss something you never had in the first place, but I can tell it bothers you."

Kari closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breathe before shooting a quick glance at her father across the table. His shoulders were slumped as if weighed down by a great burden and his bright blue eyes dulled with years of grief and guilt.

"Han there were things going on at the time that we don't completely understand-"

Her friend scoffed and scowled at Obi Wan. "Don't make excuses for him Kari. It's been 18 years since then. He could've contacted you if he'd really wanted to and he chose not to. Even now Kari the only reason you two are even in the same room is because I need your help and he needs a ride. If it weren't for those reasons he wouldn't be here and you still would have no clue what he even looked like."

He was right. She couldn't deny that. Now that the shock had worn off she could feel the resentment and hurt she had buried so deep within her start to rise to the surface. But honestly, what good would come from her having a break down right here in the cantina. What good would it do to hash out all her daddy issues right here within ear shot of a dozen or so strangers who would probably delight in witnessing someone else's misery. None whatsoever. So she turned to her friend and said, "You're right, Han. Ok? You're right about all of it, but I can't deal with it right now. Not here."

With those last words she flicked her eyes to the rest of the room including the couple a few booths away who were eyeing them with interest. Han opened his mouth to argue, but then actually looked around and, getting the message, promptly closed it again with a nod.

"Ok," she asked, giving his hand a light squeeze.

He remained silent for a moment longer, his jaw tight with frustration, before he squeezed her hand back.

"Ok. But only because you asked."

With that he turned back to the pair in front of them, the young boy shifting awkwardly in his seat, looking anywhere but at the red haired girl and the scowling Corellian pilot.

"So Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system," Han started, his dislike of the old man just barely hidden in his tone, "The name's Han Solo. I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon."

Obi Wan glanced once more at Kari who was determinedly avoiding his gaze before responding.

" Yes indeed. If it's a fast ship."

Kari winced. _Here it comes_.

Han's expression went from thinly veiled hostility to blatant incredulity in fast point 2 seconds.

"Fast ship? You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?"

The farm boy looked confused as he glanced over at his companion. Her father shrugged.

"Should I have?"

"It's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than 12 parsecs," her friend said looking insulted. When they simply stared at him, he continued on, his tone exasperated. "I've outrun Imperial starships. Not the local bulk cruisers mind you, I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now."

The pair simply and stared blankly at him and he grunted in frustration. "She's fast enough for you old man."

"Han", Kari warned placing a hand on his back. He shot her a look before settling back in his seat and taking a deep somewhat calming breath.

"What's the cargo," he asked his tone calmer now.

"Only passengers," responded Kenobi with a quick glance at her hand still resting on the pilots back.

Kari noticed curiously that the boy's eyes seemed to be watching it too. _Interesting_.

"Myself, the boy, two droids… and no questions asked," he continued, leaning forward meaningfully with those last words.

That got Kari's attention and she turned it back to her father.

"Why? Are you in some kind of trouble," she asked, trying hard not to seem too concerned.

He gave her a warm smile and reached to pat her hand which rested on the table. She yanked it back and his smile wavered slightly, but held.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any… _Imperial …_entanglements."

Han and Kari glanced at each other before Han looked back the old man and gave him a once over.

"Well that's the trick, isn't it?"

Kari bit her tongue, desperate to ask exactly what her father and this naïve looking farm boy could've done to warrant such concern about 'imperial entanglements', as he had put it, but not quite sure she wanted to know the answer. 18 years was a long time to be radio silent. Who knows what kind of trouble he could've been up to over the years, though her mother swears up and down that he was one of the most decent people she knew. The strange mystery that was her father still puzzled her and left her with an unsettling amount of dread. _Dad, what have you been up to? _

Somehow picking up on her unease and possibly enjoying a bit the power he wielded over the man who had caused his friend so much pain, Han shot her a glance and settled back with a smirk. "It's gonna cost you something extra."

Obi Wan eyed him carefully, waiting for the Corellian to name his price.

After a moment of tense silence, Han continued with a cross of his arms. "10,000. All in advance."

The boy's eyes widened in disbelief and he gaped at Han before stuttering out, "_10,000_?"

The old man shot him a warning look, but the farm boy ignored him, continuing with, "We could almost buy our own ship for that!"

Han scoffed and leaned forward, eyeing the young man in amusement. "And who's gonna fly it, kid? You?"

Kari watched in the surprise as the previously quiet farm boy sat forward quickly, glaring at Han. _Boy's got some nerve_, she thought.

"You bet I could," he exclaimed, "I'm not such a bad pilot myself!" He turned to the old man. "We don't have to sit here and listen to this."

Kenobi gave the boy a look and placed a calming hand on his shoulder, before turning back to the pilot.

"We'll pay 2,000 now plus 15 when we reach Alderaan."

Kari fought down her shock at the amount and turned to Han who's eyes widened with interest. "17?"

Her father nodded and a grin broke out on Han's face. "Ok. You guy's got yourselves a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay 94."

Obi Wan nodded with a knowing smile. "94."

Kari rolled her eyes. It amazed her how easily men could get over their issues when presented with the right amount of money. _Greedy bastards the lot of them_. As she glanced over towards the entrance of the cantina she froze and fear crept into her blood.

Two storm troopers had just entered and were making their way towards the bar.

Her eyes never leaving them, Kari grabbed at Han's arm in a claw like grip. "Han," she muttered quietly, "We've got company."

The grin on her friend's face quickly vanished, replaced with a look of concern as he detected the hint of fear just barely noticeable in her low voice. He sat up straight and casually scanned the room. She knew the moment he saw them as his muscle tensed under her fingers and his breathing changed ever so slightly. When he turned his gaze back to her his face was expressionless and his eyes calm and he spoke in a low voice, shooting glances at the pair across from them.

"Now listen closely. Chewie is gonna sneak you out the back and you are going to go straight to docking bay 94. Don't," he said halting her protest with a single raised hand, "I know you've got a ship here, but when we talked before you mentioned that you'd already completed your mission and transferred the intel and I promise you, there is nothing left on that ship that's worth risking getting caught over. You still have some stuff left on my ship from our last trip together and I can drop you off at your base right after I take those two to Alderaan."

He gestured to her father and the farm boy. When she didn't respond right away, he reached for her hand and squeezed.

"For the first time in your life, could you just listen to me, Kari? You know I'm right. It's the safest way."

She started to respond when he suddenly pressed a finger to her lips silencing her protests.

"Look we don't have time to argue about this. Just go!"

She shot him a tight lipped look, before scooting out of the booth to stand by the large Wookie who'd been listening to the whole conversation, and allowed him to silently usher her towards the back of the cantina while keeping one eye on the Storm Troopers now talking to the bar tender.

When they reached the door she spared one last look over her shoulder at Han who was leaning forward speaking to Obi Wan and the boy urgently.

"Good luck, Han," she muttered under her breath.

Then, like a shadow in the night, she slipped silently and unseen out the back door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! I'm back! I know it's been a while, but senior year was a real pain in the ass and I had to focus all of my concentration on my studies. But I am back for the summer and will hopefully be updating more in the coming months. But I will say that when college starts in the fall I'll probably go radio silent again to you know adjust to life away from home and college life and stuff, but I promise I will be back again! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review! It always makes me feel good knowing that people are enjoying my stories.:) Happy reading! 3<strong>_

_**~ SAA ~**_


End file.
